


Negan Drabble

by SheMovesInTheShadows



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/SheMovesInTheShadows
Summary: Just a short paragraph or two on the crazy Negan!! (PS: this I just me going off on my own tangent. I haven't read about the character. Just giving a random backstory based off what I saw from Jeffrey Dean Morgan's portrayal in the first episode of the show..)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ** swearing etc used. Please do not read if easily offended by crass language. **

Negan didn't care much what people thought of him.

Staying alive and on top of this pyramid of piss stained maggots more than ate up his every waking minute. He had to fight tooth and nail for what little scraps afforded him before this plague hit.

Everyone saw it as the end of the world. Not Negan, to him this was a fresh begining. Chance of a new start. He swore to be first our of the stocks. It was a hundred meter dash amongst the living. He wouldn't loose this shot, none would leave him behind in the dust. Wasn't everyday something gold fell into your lap.

Through a freak occurance he'd been presented this rare opportunity. Of redemption.

The planet finally righting itself. Giving those poor smucks that generally got shit on, chance to rise like goddamned cream to the top.

Taking control hadn't been easy, but Negan wasn't one to shy away from good hard graft. His rewards decent enough. People feared him. Grown men reduced to quivering masses, positively wetting themselves when he strode their way.

The walkers had made things manageable for him. Using their exhistance to give reason for his unbridled rage. An anger he had against humanity itself.

Where were men like that fickwit Rick when he actually needed them? An exhistance far from perfect.

Where was his whitewashed house and picket fence? Zippo. Didn't exhist. His life and family threatened by thugs.

No matter how hard he fought against their strangle hold on the neighbourhood they never ceased. And local law enforcement looked the other way. Lining their pockets and peering down their noses on his miserable problems. If he just kept to himself and did as he was told. The maniacs would leave him alone.

But Negan couldn't do that. Women beaten and forced into prostitution, kids used as curriors. No. Something had to be done. He was sick of his son getting stopped and harassed by pushers. Coming to that nice age when he may be asked to carry some packages for them.

Negan took a bat to their head honcho and ended up with his jaw wired shut, three ribs broken and an extended stay in hospital. When he got out his boy was gone.

And his wife..... Negan swallowing down the growing lump with some tepid whiskey. Well what they did to her was inescusable. The police hadn't even bothered their asses to come into the ward and inform him of her death. Instead a neighbour told him and he'd gone down demanding answers. Instead they got him to identify the body.

They knew who she was of course, but you know protocol.

Well fuck protocal, where was common sense and descency.

The glass smashed on trailer wall with a satisfying clatter. Splinters exploding in a cascade of shards.

Smirking in a bitter way. It was gratifying to see the look of submission in Ricks eyes. That fear, the blind notion that he was powerless and had to beg. Negan had been on the receiving end far too many times. He held the power now, and Rick, that jumped up sheriff had to plead with him. For mercy, help and his sons life.

It was a bitter sweet consolation for all that had been lost to him. But he'd take it nonetheless. Eyeing his beloved "vampire bat Lucille" with a certain tenderness. All he needed was her combination of wood and corrugated steel, his brute force would do the rest. Together they would keep their claimed throne in one piece and stomp out any opposing thoughts. Free will wasn't something he could afford to have bandying around his compound.

"Hoohaaa soilder," came the phantom voice of his own father.

A sound that needed to be drowned out. Beer had stopped working to silence the coronels shouted insults, the only thing that soothes anymore was blood. Fresh and pumping from torn flesh. That and the screams of his victim fueled a mad adrenalin that kept the monotonous tone at bay.

He had never been a true patriot.The army forced down his throat as soon as he could walk. Drills became a routine, in place of good old fashioned family recreation. His mother had left them.

Not that she wanted to leave Negan behind. His father made it impossible for her to take custody of him. She was at constant rehab facilities for mental breakdowns. Things Negan believed his father was actually responsible for.

The man was hard to live with. And after supervised visitations were met with hostility from the surly man, his mother just stopped contact.

He hated her for that weakness.

She should have fought, saved him from that insane bastard.

Taking a deep breath Negan gripped the bridge of his nose. " that's the fucking past man, shut that shit down. Ain't gonna do any good now."

If the old man could see him now, that would be sure to wipe the condescending glare from his face. Negan was a survivor. Had risen to the top.

And here he was the law, the judge, jury, hell he was the mother fucking king.

He half wished the old man had lived to see the plague eat the land. He'd be perversely proud of what his son had done. Carved an Eden for himself. A diamond out of all the horse shit surrounding him.

If the cancer hadn't gotten in first Negan would have loved to introduce him to Lucille.

On second thoughts, she was too good for that old fart. The walkers would have to do. They were like pigs, ate anything that moved.

Yea that sounded about right. Locked in a room full of walkers where Negan could crack open some good bourbon and have a cigar while he was devoured. That sounded like ample punishment.

He had to make do with the reality though. The coronel has suffered. Painfully. Cancer wasn't exactly a walk in the park. The man was so dosed up on morphene he couldn't decipher what was really happening. And when he passed away all alone in that hospital bed, his last breaths had been wretched.

Negan had watched through the window outside the mans room. Never once setting foot inside. He wasn't there to permit his father to make death bed amends.

No, Negan wanted to see for himself that the old bastard truly was gone. Instead of sorrow when the heart rate lines finally thinned out. Beeps going crazy tho mark that flatness.

Negan breathed a sigh of relief. He was the devils problem now.

They may well meet again, by not before Negan was ready. By that time his father would be less than a shadow of a soul, and Negan would come in swinging. He'd be the new beast in town. Hell even Satan himself would be worried.

That made Negan laugh. Casting a rifle onto the table he began taking the gun apart to clean it. An oddly soothing thing. He wasn't cowardly enough to use such things unless absolutely necessary. Preferring the hands on impact of lacerating bodies himself. Feeling the bones shatter and flesh come apart at the seams.

Yet he knew one could never be too prepared. Situations had a habit of going sideways where walkers were concerned. He wasn't entirely sure, but some of those creatures were getting faster. Had what resembled a cave man like way of thinking. It chilled him slightly to think that those zombies could be developing into a new strain. Beings capable of some from of thought.

But nature did freak things like that. Science showed animals evolving, so why not human abominations.

The likes of Rick would become useless if that day came. The world called for men like Negan. Those unafraid to delve out justice, roll back the skin and take a look inside. Dissect the things if necessary.


End file.
